brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Fang-Suei
Fang-Suei (pronounced Fang-sway) is the strongest of the Fangpyre Soliders. Fang-Suei has a white coloured scaly snake-like body with red arms. He has a red coloured viper-like head, with huge spiky fangs and has red and black coloured scales on his chest and in between the outer layers of his legs, the top of his head is black with a distinctive white pattern. In a really hot and dry desert in the middle of a battle, Fang-Suei hallucinated in the heat of battle and mistook Fangdam for a enemy and accidentally bit him, which caused Fangdam to grow a second head. Description Fang-Suei's head is red with two large fangs. The top is black with a white pattern. It is the same head mould as Chokun's. His torso is mainly white. He has red arms with white hands, and wears several fangs on a chain around his neck. He has red and black scales. Fang-Suei's legs are primarily white. He has very small red and black scales directly below his waist. Background Fang-Suei is a soldier from the Fangpyre snake tribe. In the TV Show, he has a vampire-like voice. In the episode "Snakebit", he and Snappa turn junk in Ed and Edna's Junk Yard into snake-like vehicles: the Fangpyre Mech, Fangpyre Truck, Fangpyre Wrecking Ball, and Rattlecopter (these are sets 9455, 9445, 9457, and 9443, respectively). In "Can of Worms", he is seen in the Serpentine gathering underneath Ninjago City talking to Mezmo from the Hypnobrai tribe, who was a possible friend of his. He later appears in "The Rise of the Great Devourer", first manning a turret on the Serpentine Train, then driving a Bite Cycle (see 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle for more) to combat the ninjas. LEGO.com Bio: Appearances * 9443 Rattlecopter * 9567 Fang-Suei * 9455 Fangpyre Mech ;TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series) **''Season 2'' ***''Snakebit'' ***''Never Trust a Snake'' ***''Can of Worms'' ***''The Snake King'' ***''Tick Tock'' ***''Once Bitten, Twice Shy'' ***''The Royal Blacksmiths'' ***''The Green Ninja'' ***''All of Nothing'' ***''The Rise of the Great Devourer'' ***''The Day of the Great Devourer'' **''Season 3'' ***''Darkness Shall Rise'' ***''Pirates vs. Ninja'' ***''Double Trouble'' ***''Ninjaball Run'' Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery Fang-Suei1.png|A CGI of Fang-Suei Fang-Suei.jpg|Fang-Suei holding the Constrictai staff File:Screen_shot_2012-03-19_at_9.28.21_PM.png|Manning a turret on the Serpentine Train fangsuie.jpg|Fang-Suei close up (Lasha is behind him) Fang-Suei Icon.png Fang-Suei Close-Up.png|Close Up Notes * On most of the pictures of the set 9455 Fangpyre Mech, Fang-Suei is seen holding a banana, when the instructions say to give it to Kendo Cole. * In set 9443 Rattlecopter, despite Fang-Suei being from the Fangpyre tribe, the staff of the Constrictai is included instead. * When Fang-Suei speaks in "Can of Worms" he has a slight Transylvanian accent, which could be a reference to the Fangpyre's vampire-like abilities. * He accidentally bit Fangdam in the middle of a battle, mistaking him for a desert slug, giving Fangdam two heads, like Fangtom. * He has the same head mold as Chokun. *His name is a play on Feng shui. * The 2012 January catalog states that 9455 Fangpyre Mech includes the Fangpyre snake staff, but the set doesn't actually include it. * In "All of Nothing" he commentates the Serpentine's celebration Slither Pit match. * Mass-produced versions of Fang-Suei with shoulder armor appear as enemies in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. References Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011